Changed
by MingKyuMingKyu
Summary: Ga bisa bikin summary, mian :D Liat aja ya ;) Warning! YAOI, DLDR, many more! Gomawo!


-MingKyuMingKyu presents-

Title: Changed

Cast: All member Super Junior 15, Renata Ahn and Rosanna Cho (OC)

Pair: All Super Junior's official couple (except SiBum), RenataxSiwon, RosannaxKibum

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, etc

Disclaimer: SJ are not mine, but the OC is mine.

Warning!: OC, YAOI, DLDR, typo (jika ada), etc

Summary: Semua orang pasti punya jalan kehidupan yang berbeda-beda. Tidak terkecuali 15 namja yang tergabung dalam suatu grup yang bernama Super Junior/ SJ. Mereka melewati rintangan dan halangan bersama-sama. Hingga mereka mencapai keberhasilan. Seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka terpisah hanya karena ulah para haters yang memanas-manasi mereka. *i'mnotsmartinsummarysigh

Annyeong ^^

Well, awalnya aku hanya seorang reader (walaupun pernah jadi silent reader), tapi aku memberanikan diri untuk mempublish cerita ini, walaupun ini bukan ff pertama aku tapi ini ff pertama aku yang dipublish di dunia maya. Jadi, Mohon dukungan dan bantuannya author yang lebih senior maupun para reader (itupun jika ada :D) *bow

Yeah... Let's start the story ^^

-LHHYKSSESZDRKKH3-

Seoul, 2016

Seorang gadis berumur dua puluh enam berambut dark brown menatap salah satu poster disampingnya datar. Sesekali ia meminum coffee latte-nya yang sedikit dingin.

Lama ia menatap poster itu, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas. 'Andai saja mereka bisa bersatu lagi. Ah, tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin.', batin gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu sempat kaget. Dilihatnya seorang namja yang tidak asing lagi dimatanya.

"Sedari tadi kau melihat poster itu. Kau merindukan mereka, Rena-ah?", tanya namja itu pada Renata-gadis itu-.

"Ne, aku merindukan mereka. Kecuali kau tentunya."

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak merindukanku, eoh?"

Renata terkikik geli mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, "Ternyata seorang Choi Siwon menakutkan ya kalau marah, hehehe. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, namun aku lebih merindukan mereka."

"Yeah, aku juga.", sahut Siwon, kekasih Renata.

"Oppa..." Tiba-tiba Renata memanggil Siwon dengan sebutan Oppa.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil, ia tahu Renata akan memintanya melakukan sesuatu jika kekasihnya itu memanggilnya dengan 'Oppa'. "Ne?"

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka, uri Superman. Juga Rosa-ah."

DEG

Siwon merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Ia sudah tak memiliki hubungan kontak dengan para hyung dan dongsaengnya yang dulu pernah satu grup dengannya, kecuali Eunhyuk, Donghae serta Leeteuk. Mereka masih sempat berkomunikasi walaupun tidak sering. Sedangkan dengan yang lainnya, tidak sama sekali.

"Mi..mian, Rena-ah. Untuk permintaanmu yang kali ini, aku tidak bisa melakukannya.", lirih Siwon, berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak meluncur ke pipinya.

" 'Kan, oppa bisa memberitahu Leeteuk oppa, Eunhyuk oppa ataupun Donghae oppa. Biar mereka yang memberitahu pada member lainnya." Hati Siwon serasa ditusuk saat Renata mengatakan 'member lainnya'. Jelas-jelas Super Junior sudah bubar, batinnya.

"Mereka pun tak punya hubungan kontak dengan yang lainnya kecuali aku. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Renata Ahn. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu ini.", ujar Siwon.

"KALIAN BENAR-BENAR BODOH!"

Siwon terkejut, baru kali ini ia mendengar kekasihnya berteriak seperti itu.

"KALIAN TIDAK TAHU, DI LUAR SANA, ELF SEDIH KARENA MEREKA TAHU PARA IDOL NYA TIDAK PUNYA KOMUNIKASI LAGI DENGAN SATU SAMA LAIN! KALIAN SUNGGUH EGOIS! TIDAK MEMENTINGKAN ELF!" Renata berteriak sembari menangis.

"Re..rena-ah, mianhae..."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku! Minta maaflah pada ELF! And now, just leave me alone Choi Siwon! Get out from here! I don't wanna hear what you say in your mouth right now."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon melangkah pergi dari apartemen mewah milik Renata. Renata kembali menangis saat Siwon benar-benar pergi dari halaman apartemennya.

'Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini oppadeul, Henry-ah?', batinnya sedih.

-LHHYKSSESZDRKKH3-

-Flashback, Seoul, 2012-

"Kyaaa! Oppadeul jeongmal daebak!"

Entah sudah ke berapa kali teriakan ini terdengar. Seorang gadis pun melancarkan protesnya.

"Ya Renata-ah! Kau membuatku tuli saja! Dan, apa yang kau banggakan dari SJ itu? Mereka sudah tua! Tentu saja SHINee lebih hebat dan lebih muda!", ucap gadis itu.

Renata berusaha mengatur emosinya saat mendengar ucapan gadis itu. Seorang teman Renata yang juga penggemar Super Junior, Rosanna, membalas perkataan gadis tadi.

"Ya! Jika idol-mu sudah tua, lalu ada yang mengejekmu, kau ingin diperlakukan seperti itu?"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam. Rosanna memang pintar dalam hal berdebat. Lalu gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Kemudian Rosanna melirik Renata yang masih saja berusaha mengatur emosinya.

"Rena-ah, sudahlah, ucapan yeoja itu kau hiraukan saja. Bertindaklah seakan yeoja itu tak berbicara apapun padamu."

Ucapan Rosanna membuat hati Renata sedikit tenang.

"Gomawo, nae chinguya!", ucap Renata seraya memeluk sahabatnya erat.

-A few weeks later-

Kini Renata dan Rosanna resmi menjadi sarjana. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia.

Renata yang melihat sahabatnya memanggilnya, segera berpamitan pada orang tuanya, "Eomma, appa, aku pergi sebentar ne." Tuan Ahn hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Datanglah Rosanna dengan seorang namja dengan topi hitam serta dengan wajah yang menunduk, sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Nuguya? Kekasih barumu?", tanya Renata dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Aniya, ini kakak sepupuku.", jawab Rosanna dengan tatapan datar.

"Aish, oppa. Sampai kapan kau mau menundukkan kepalamu seperti itu? Ayolah, sahabatku ingin berkenalan denganmu.,"omel Rosanna pada namja disampingnya. Kemudian namja di samping Rosanna pun mengangkat wajahnya. Ketika melihat wajahnya, Renata sangat terkejut.

"Kyu..kyu..kyuhyun?", ucap Renata gugup.

"Ne, Kyuhyun oppa itu sepupuku. Tapi tidak terlalu dekat sih. Mian ne aku tak menceritakannya padamu."

"Aish, kau ini."

"Surprise baby. Nah, Kyu oppa, ini Renata, sahabatku yang merangkap menjadi fansmu."

"Eoh, jinjja? Salam kenal, Renata-ah. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi fansku."

'Aish, suaranya sangat lembut. Dan ia memanggilku dengan embel-embel ah.', batin Renata.

"Ne, salam kenal Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Cukup panggil aku sama seperti Rosanna memanggilku. Arasseo?"

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ss... maksudku Kyuhyun oppa."

'Kyaaaaaaaa... It's like a dream!", batin Renata senang.

-Next day-

"Rena-ah, temani aku ke suatu tempat ne.", pinta Rosanna begitu ia sampai di apartemen Renata.

"Kemana?"

"Nanti juga kau tahu."

"Aish, kau ini selalu membuatku penasaran saja. Ne, aku temani."

"Yeay, kau yang terbaik Rena-ah."

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke suatu tempat yang dimaksud Rosanna yang ternyata adalah dorm Super Junior.

"Aish, sebenarnya kita mau kemana Rosa-ah?", tanya Renata begitu sampai di sebuah apartemen.

"Sudah kubilang kau akan tau sendiri.", jawab Rosanna. Ia mulai kesal dengan sifat penasaran Renata yang tak pernah hilang dari jiwanya.

Renata memasang puppy eyes andalannya, mungkin menyogok Rosanna agar memberitahunya.

Akhirnya Rosanna mengalah. "Ne, arasseo. Kita akan bertemu Kyu oppa. Tapi kita juga akan bertemu dengan yang lainnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita ke dorm Super Junior. Puas?"

Seketika Renata melompat kegirangan. Bahkan didalam mimpinya ia tak pernah bertemu mereka, tapi sekarang ia malah akan bertemu dengan mereka semua di dunia nyata.

"Kau terlalu norak Rena-ah.", sungut Rosanna. Renata hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

Mereka pun telah sampai di dorm Super Junior. Rosanna menekan bel dan terdengar suara dari intercom.

"Nuguseyo?", tanya seseorang dari intercom. Oh, Renata tahu suara ini. Pasti suara Ryeowook oppa , batinnya.

"Ini Rosa, Wookie oppa. Aku membawa seorang teman. Palli, buka pintunya."

"Arasseo Rosa-ah."

Tak lama kemudian pintu pun terbuka.

"Ini temanmu?", tanya Ryeowook begitu ia melihat Renata.

"Ne."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Renata Ahn imnida.", ucap Renata sembari membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne, Kim..."

"Dia sudah tahu namamu babboya. Bahkan sifatmu juga.", potong Rosanna sebelum Ryeowook memperkenalkan dirinya pada Renata.

"Dia fansku?", tanya Ryeowook sok PD.

"Dia ELF juga Sparkyu.", jawab Rosanna

"Yah, kukira ia Ryeosomnia.", Ryeowook mendesah kecewa.

"Aku juga pernah menjadi Ryeosomnia. Tapi hanya sebentar sih.", ujar Renata.

"Oppa, kau tega membiarkan tamumu berdiri di pintu? Tidak dipersilahkan masuk?", ucap Rosanna. Kakinya sedikit pegal karena terus berdiri.

"Oh iya aku hampir lupa. Mari masuk tamu-tamuku yang manis." Renata tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Ryeowook.

"Nuguya, Wookie-ah?", tanya Kangin.

"Rosa-ah, hyung. Ia juga membawa seorang teman.", jawab Ryeowook.

Seketika para member Super Junior mengerubungi tempat dimana Rosanna dan Renata berdiri.

"Ini temanmu Rosa-ah?"

"Dia sangat cantik."

"A..ah, gomawo yeoreobun. Annyeong, Renata Ahn imnida. Panggil saja Rena.", ujar Renata memperkenalkan dirinya.

Kemudian para member Super Junior memperkenalkan diri mereka. Yah, walaupun Renata sudah tahu nama mereka, tapi ia ingin mendengar suara-suara para idolnya itu secara langsung.

"Leeteuk imnida. Jangan segan-segan memanggilku oppa ne^^."

"Heechul imnida. Tampaknya kau tak lebih cantik dariku. Tapi aku memperbolehkanmu memanggilmu oppa."

"Hai, Hankyung imnida."

"Aku Yesung, kau ingin belajar menyanyi? Aku siap menjadi gurumu^^"

"Hei, Kangin imnida. Kau sangat manis, Rena-ah."

Renata tersipu mendengar ucapan Kangin, "Gomawo Kangin oppa.", balas Renata.

Member yang lain hanya memutar bola mata mereka.

"Shindong imnida^^"

"Aku Sungmin, member paling imut di Super Junior^^." Renata terkekeh saat Sungmin menunjukkan aegyo style-nya.

"Namaku Eunhyuk. Kau suka komik?Aku punya banyak komik..."

"Yadong.", potong Kyuhyun. Member yang lainnya hanya tertawa. Sementara Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hai, namaku Siwon."

"Aku Zhoumi. Senang bertemu denganmu Rena-ah^^"

"Nado oppa^^"

"Annyeong, Donghae imnida^^ Kau jangan terlalu dekat dengan Eunhyuk, nanti kau ketularan yadongnya."

Member lain beserta Rosanna tertawa kecil.

"Aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku kan? Jadi aku tak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi.", kata Ryeowook.

"Ne oppa."

"Namaku Kibum. Kyu, sekarang giliranmu.", ujar Kibum ketika melihat Kyuhyun memainkan PSP dengan serius.

"Aku sudah mengenalnya, dan dia fansku.", balas Kyuhyun.

"Sombong sekali kau Kyu, mentang-mentang fansmu banyak.", sahut Heechul.

"Biar saja, kau iri Hyung?", Kyuhyun berhenti memainkan PSP-nya lalu menatap Heechul dengan tatapan mendelik.

"Siapa bilang aku iri pada titisan evil sepertimu? Jangan harap."

"Hei, aku Henry^^Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Ne aku juga oppa."

Hening seketika...

"Rena-ah, kau mau kubuatkan makanan?" Suara Ryeowook memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya, terserah oppa."

"Baiklah. Kau juga mau, Rosa-ah?"

"Ne oppa. Samakan saja dengan Rena."

"Ne arasseo." Kemudian Ryeowook pamit menuju dapur untuk membuat makanan untuk Renata dan Rosanna.

Waktu terus berlalu. Renata semakin dekat dengan para idolnya. Seperti saat ini.

"Rena-ah, ayo battle denganku.", ajak Kyuhyun ketika Renata sedang menonton film 'Frozen' bersama Heechul, Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Henry.

"Aish magnae, kau tak lihat, dia sedang menonton film bersama kita.", sahut Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop milik Zhoumi. Ketiga orang disamping Heechul hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Ayolaaaaaahhh, siapa yang mau bermain denganku!", teriak Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau Kyu-ah, kajja!", seru Donghae semangat yang membuat Eunhyuk yang tidur dibahunya sedikit terjaga.

"Ani, aku butuh lawan yang tangguh. Lebih baik aku tidur saja.", ujar Kyuhyun seenaknya yang membuat Donghae menangis. Ckck, sifat childish-mu belum hilang, Donghae-ssi -_-.

"Yak Hae-ah! Lihat, tangisanmu itu membuat ddangkoming-ku meringkuk (?) di cangkangnya."

Oke, kita abaikan saja si trio turtle appa ini-_-

Renata yang melihat Donghae menangis, segera meninggalkan Heechul, Hankyung, Zhoumi juga Henry lalu berlari menghampiri si Fishy ini.

"Oppa waeyo?", tanya Renata sambil mengusap punggung Donghae lembut. Donghae adalah salah satu oppa kesayangannya, jadi wajar saja bila ia sangat perhatian pada oppa nya yang satu ini.

"Rena-ah, lebih baik kau beritahu biasmu itu agar lebih sopan pada hyungdeul-nya.", jawab Donghae masih terisak.

"Hae, Hyukkie sudah pulang!", teriakan Shindong membuat Donghae menghapus air matanya dengan segera dan berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang baru saja pulang kerja.

'Ada apa dengan Hae oppa? Kenapa dia begitu senang saat Hyuk oppa pulang?', batin Renata melihat mereka berdua.

TBC

Segitu kepanjangan ga? Atau malah kependekan?

Mohon saran dan kritiknya ya^^ Insya Allah saya akan terima dengan sepenuh hati*jiaaahbahasalu,-

Ditunggu reviewnya, yang banyak ya! *emangnyabakaladayangbaca?-,-

Banyak review, cepet update:D


End file.
